Ocurrencias
by Moya-chin
Summary: "No te hagas más el idiota, idiota." Habían muchas cosas que ocurrían mientras y luego de las batallas; y es que luego de la adrenalina, siempre venía la melosidad. Colección de seis drabbles.


_Advertencias_**_: _**_Fluff y_**_ Shonen ai _**_(8059 establecido)_**_._**

**_¡Spoilers del Arco Shimon!_**_-si es que a este punto aún no lo han leído-_, _continúen bajo su propia responsabilidad. _

* * *

_**::**_

_**I.- C**reencias._

**_::_**

**_._**

Aceptar que ha calificado cientos de cosas como 'imposibles' o 'improbables' no estaba dentro de lo que más disfrutaba vociferar pero, él era alguien racional y nada optimista. Tenía más que claro que la vida no era en ningún sentido sencilla y sabía por experiencia que el destino podía girar ciento ochenta grados en tu contra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Doliese o no, era la cruda realidad.

Ser adolescente y un mafioso no era nada sencillo, él lo aprendió por las malas. Estaba la escuela, los 'amigos', las peleas callejeras con alguna pandilla, el trabajo de medio tiempo, y su puesto como Guardián Vongola; todo entremezclándose para dar a luz un dolor de cabeza que no le deseaba a nadie. Por lo que creer en lo imposible, a estas alturas, se veía como lo más inútil y burdo que a él, Gokudera Hayato, se le podía pasar por la mente.

Pero al ver a _**ese **_tipo, al mismo que todos sus conocidos habían tachado por muerto tan pronto lo vieron en la camilla de hospital siendo oxigenado artificialmente, apareciendo frente a ellos como si solo fue a dar un paseo al parque y se quedó dormido, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto.

"¡¿Ya-Yamamoto?!"

Era cierto, el joven Guardián de la Tormenta conocía por libro lo dura que podía llegar a ser la vida y tenía claro que rogar por un milagro no era más que un desperdicio de tiempo que solo los débiles estaban dispuestos a ofrecer; pero nunca dudó que pronto volvería a verle la cara _**ese **_idiota.

Quizás, pero solo quizás, creía un poco en él.

* * *

_**::**_

_**II.- C**igarrillos._

**_::_**

**_._**

Una vez que el joven Vongola cayó en las profundidades del mundo de los sueños, soltó el suspiro que había estado guardando por ya un largo tiempo y, asegurándose de traer lo necesario dentro de su bolsillo, salió en silencio de la tienda que compartían.

Veía casi hipnotizado la brillante luna que adornaba esa noche, renuente incluso a arruinar el paisaje con el cancerígeno humo que emitiría su tubillo de nicotina una vez que decidiera encenderlo. Y es que realmente era una hermosa vista, tanto que le aumentaba la molestia que le había recorrido el sistema desde que llegó a la Isla Shimon hace un par de horas.

**_Mierda._**

Maldijo por lo bajo al mero recuerdo, colocando enrabiado un cigarrillo entre sus labios para no tardar más de unos segundos en encenderlo y darle la primera calada. Tan amargo, adictivo y relajante como siempre. Resguardó tanto como pudo el humo dentro de sus pulmones, para luego dispararlo en dirección al cielo sin apuros. No los tenía, de hecho, al menos por ahora.

"Creí que lo habías dejado." Retiraba lo dicho.

No necesitó siquiera voltearse para reconocer la voz del deportista llamarle por detrás antes de sentarse a su lado, enredando su brazo derecho contra su cuello con total normalidad. Tampoco le fue difícil percibir la enorme sonrisa que se había formado en el cansado rostro de Yamamoto Takeshi, quién le observaba mientras escupía el humo del cigarrillo con insoportable interés. Como le odiaba, pero ese factor no fue suficiente para que no se relajara al mero contacto.

"Que no fume frente al _Décimo, _no significa que lo dejé, idiota."

El joven espadachín quiso replicar, más las palabras murieron entre sus labios.

* * *

_**::**_

_**III. C**ambios._

_**::**_

_**.**_

El campo de batalla siempre ha sido feroz e impredecible. Sonidos de impacto, sangre salpicando, explosiones por doquier y un caos que se unía a la ansiedad y nerviosismo propio del momento. Luego de años dentro de este bajo mundo conocido como Mafia, no era nada extraordinario que este indescriptible sentimiento comenzase a afectarle tal y como le ocurría en ese instante.

Ajustó el recién adquirido _Accesorio Vongola_ alrededor de su cintura, mirándolo casi con desprecio. Ya no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que solo dependió de un par de dinamitas y una cajetilla de cigarrillos para sobrepasar cada pelea que se interponía en su camino, hecho que le disgustaba en más de una forma. ¿Qué había pasado con ellos?

Que ocurrió con el Yamamoto Takeshi que traía donde fuese un bate de béisbol en su espalda; o con el Sasagawa Ryohei que exclamaba su particular frase y atacaba con nada más que un malgastado par de guantes de boxeo. Él ya no era ese '_Cabeza de Pulpo_', y ellos tampoco eran '_El Idiota del __Béisbol_' ni '_El Cabeza de Césped_', todo había cambiado. Ya no iban a la secundaria como cualquier chico de su edad, resolviendo malentendidos con nada más que un par de puños; ahora batallaban contra Mafiosos bajo el título de _'Guardianes Vongola.'_

Aunque de ninguna manera se arrepentía de ser un _Mafioso, _no negaría que los cambios han comenzado a ser cada vez más notorios en su alrededor; tanto así que no fue el único en percibirlo.

"¿En qué piensas?" Yamamoto solo pudo sonreír ampliamente.

"¿Ah?"

"No te hagas **_más_** el idiota, idiota."

"Solo pensaba en cuanto hemos cambiado." Un ambiente serio se formó por un minúsculo instante, siendo roto sin más por el despreocupado deportista que pasó de largo este hecho como siempre.

Y al sentir como esa risa tan característica del más alto comenzaba a retumbar dentro de sus oídos, supo con certeza que había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

* * *

_**::**_

_**IV. C**onocimiento._

_**::**_

_**.**_

"Eso es todo por la clase de hoy." A veces, Yamamoto Takeshi no entendía muchas cosas.

Este pensamiento sonaba totalmente fuera de contexto mientras que observaba a su maestro borrar el pizarrón que yacía justo detrás de él, pero en vista y considerando que no escuchó más de un veinte por ciento de todo lo que el docente balbuceo en dos horas; más que cavilar en lo asertiva que llegaba a ser la frase _'no entiendo mucho'_, dejaba a la vista la falta de conocimiento que joven beisbolista poseía en ese instante.

No era su culpa, claro que no. Después de todo, nunca había estado en su agenda el ser perforado con el taladro de su amigo luego de las prácticas de béisbol; pero eso no quitaba el hecho que ha traído la mente por las nubes desde que volvieron de ese endemoniado lugar conocido como _Isla Shimon. _Es más, tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera era capaz de seguirle el hilo a los rumores que las chicas sentadas frente a él habían estado cuchicheando la mayor parte de la clase.

"¡Ah, por cierto! El director te está esperando en su oficina, Gokudera."

Y cuando vio a su peliplateado acompañante cruzar la puerta del salón casi sin rechistar, viéndole desde el rabillo de sus verdes ojos casi enfurecido, fue cuando todo lo que creyó conocer y saber se fue directo a la basura. Más aún al percibir claramente, luego de solo escuchar balbuceos inteligibles, los comentarios vinculando a '_Gokudera-kun'_ y a _'Pelea con chicos de otra secundaria'_ en la misma oración. Era refrescante, no lo negaría. Había olvidado como se sentía escuchar rumores de esa índole.

Aunque todo pensamiento divertido que se había formado en su mente se esfumó tan pronto cuando se percató que la fecha del alboroto, coincidía con la de _**su **_incidente.

_**Demonios.**_

* * *

_**::**_

_**V.- C**ariño._

_**::**_

_**.**_

El Guardián de la Tormenta simplemente _detestaba _a su acompañante en momentos como este; donde solo eran ellos, en silencio, dentro del cuarto del más alto, contemplándose el uno al otro hipnotizados, como si fuese la primera vez en años que se veían.

Como aborrecía estar tan malditamente _**enganchado**_ –por no decir enamorado- de un idiota como Yamamoto Takeshi, a quien le nació una enorme sonrisa mientras le tomaba de la muñeca y le jaloneaba hasta que pudiese esconder su rostro contra su cuello, solo para poder observar el arete que se había hecho hace unos días. Era un tonto, de eso no había lugar a duda, aunque él ya se había acostumbrado a su falta de perspicacia.

"¿Te duele?" Le preguntó quedito, tocando el trozo de metal que yacía en su lóbulo izquierdo con cuidado, casi temiendo que desangraría a cualquier contacto externo. Era un maldito idiota.

"¿Por quién me pasas? No soy una chica, Yamamoto." Le escupió de golpe, frío, esperando que se molestase. Aunque, como siempre, solo logró arrancarle un par de carcajadas al espadachín y que este aprisionara más el abrazo que en ese momento los envolvía.

A veces no entendía cómo es que aún no sufría de un cuadro de _diabetes _por la cantidad de actitudes melosas que el contrario expresaba cada cuarto de hora. Y es que su acompañante siempre desbordaba enormes cantidades de _amor, _lo cual era un puto fastidio si le preguntaban.

Sintió como el espadachín presionaba sus labios contra una de sus mejillas y solo se dejó hacer, percibiendo casi al instante todo el cariño que su acompañante le transmitía. Claro, no pasaron más de unos meros segundos antes de que el espadachín notara las diferencias, observándole mientras que a él le nacía una mueca divertida en el rostro al solo ver su expresión de completa sorpresa.

"Eres un idiota, ¿sabías?"

Yamamoto Takeshi quiso reír, pero su boca ya estaba investida en otra acción.

* * *

_**::**_

_**VI.- C**elos._

_**::**_

_**.**_

Si se ponía a reconsiderar su cotidiano vivir con cierta profundidad, era cuando notaba que el listado que lograba englobar todo lo que siquiera le causaba _algo _de gracia era demasiado limitado. Claro, existían sus excepciones, pero ninguna de ellas era capaz de tan solo acercarse a lo humorístico que lucía el rostro de Yamamoto Takeshi cuando le entraban esos ataques de celos.

Y aunque él no entendía a la perfección desde donde provenía la faceta insegura de su acompañante, no podía evitar tragarse un par de carcajadas mientras observaba como se le deformaba la sonrisa y ceñía aún más el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas cuando aparecían a sus temas de conversación _ciertos nombres; _la chiquilla de la Secundaria Midori o la excéntrica miembro de la Famiglia Shimon, quien aseguraba 'gustar de él' con plena convicción, eran unos ejemplos.

Ciertamente era encantador.

¿Qué si el joven deportista tenía conocimiento de todo aquello? _**Joder**__, claro que no_. Él también era algo receloso –por no decir orgulloso- en ese sentido.

* * *

_**::**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión._

* * *

_**¡Yo!**_

_He yo aquí, subiendo esta recopilación de historias cortas en las cuales he estado trabajando estos últimos días. _

_¡Siento que han pasado siglos desde que publico algo de mi pareja preferida! Y aunque mi amor por 8059 no ha disminuido siquiera un poco -honestamente aumenta cada día-, no he sido capaz de terminar ninguna de las historias que he comenzado, hasta hoy. Ahora me ha empezado a gustar escribir conjuntos de drabbles, es más fácil que pensar en un fanfiction si es que me preguntan._

_Pero bueno, lo siento si es que mi actividad ha decaído últimamente; la escuela es consumidora y con todos los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina no tengo tiempo para siquiera respirar. Aunque haré lo posible por subir algún que otro one shot de vez en cuando._

_Y sin más que decir, comienza mi discurso: lamento si se me ha ido alguna falta de ortografía o cosas de esa categoría, les recuerdo que soy mi propia beta -y una muy mala vale decir-, y esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios, favoritos, blabla; como siempre no son obligatorios ni nada, pero muy bien recibidos._

_Nos vemos en otra ocasión, **¡By-e!**_


End file.
